Aura Afternoons
Nick on CW (referred to as Nickelodeon on The CW and as Nickelodeon Family during G4 programs) is a weekday afternoon programming block on The CW that originally ran from September 18th, 2006 to July 31st, 2013 and is now currently back as of February 13th, 2014, and was an online community on The CW's website from January 20th, 2014 to August 21st, 2014. On November 30th, 2014, NBCUniversal merged G4 with this block. History Nick on CW made it's debut on September 18th, 2006. It featured Hey Arnold!, SpongeBob SquarePants, Doug, CatDog, among many other Nicktoons. It also featured Schoolhouse Rock!, a favorite show for 5 years when it left to find other Nickelodeon networks (it found Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons as Computer Rock's home (and the 1973-1999 version of the show) while the show broadcast almost all episodes (except the outdated Computer Rock!) on ToonNick and Nickelodeon's preschool block. Nickelodeon announced in 2008 that Rocket Power will be added to the block. Then, in 2009, Nickelodeon proposed a petition to add NickJr. programs to the block. This never happened. The block's last day on analog television was on June 11th, 2009 (for stations that shut down analog signals before the afternoon) and June 12th, 2009 (for all stations), respectively thanks to the digital television transition in the United States. In 2010, Nickelodeon announced that it is no longer mandatory to show Nickelodeon on The CW on local CW affiliates. This left 1 million households without Nickelodeon programs. In 2011, 45 other CW affiliates dropped Nick on CW for good. In 2012, most CW affiliates dropped Nick on CW from their lineups, and very few chose to air Nick on CW on weekend afternoons. In 2013, Nickelodeon announced that due to the lack of CW affiliates that air Nick on CW, that it's final broadcast week will be in July. Nick on CW was replaced by normal syndicated programming after that week. This means that upon joining The CW, WCCB only aired Nick on CW during it's first month as a CW affiliate. However, the block made it's comeback bit by bit, first by launching an online version, and eventually seen again on The CW. Nickelodeon said that it is optional to air on the weekends instead of the weekdays, but it HAS to be in the afternoon. The Bill Cunningham Show had it's season finale soon after (It was renewed for another season on August 21st, 2014, which premiered on January 5th, 2015 on Nickelodeon Family). The Nick on CW block was going to end again in January 2015 as The CW was thought to be dropping animation from their normal schedule. CBS confirmed that The CW will still have animation, but Viacom bought syndication rights to certain G4 programs. Nickelodeon Family Not in any relation with the channel of the same name. On November 30th, 2014, G4 merged with the block, resulting in 5 more hours of broadcast time (the latter 4 hours as a sub-block called Nickelodeon Family). The sub-block is supposed to fill in the extra two hours left from Nickelodeon programs. During the sub-block, The CW's logo appears in the bottom-left corner rather than the bottom-right because the logo for Nickelodeon Family can be seen in the bottom-right corner. Nick on CW hijackings Nick on CW's signal was hijacked on December 30th, 2014 and the actual CW logo rather than the Nick on CW logo appeared during Nick on CW programs, and the Nickelodeon Family sub-block got hit with 4 Matt Smith-era Doctor Who episodes. The hijacking ended after the Nick Family sub-block ended, and the person was arrested. On January 10th, 2015, the channel was hijacked again during Nick Family with a rerun of the 80's Max Headroom invasions and then reruns of 7th Heaven and That 70's Show. CBS Corporation announced that they didn't know what happened. Another hijacking incident occurred on January 18th, 2015, this time to just be lazy and not air any programming. Again, the hijacking occurred during Nick Family. Yet another hijacking occurred on February 10th, 2015, this time to rerun SpongeBob for the entire block. Online version Nickelodeon announced that they will resurrect the Nick on CW block as an online version on The CW's webpage. It launched on January 20th, 2014. However, it's original link was removed 2 days later, and redirected to www.cwtv.com/nickelodeon. The site permanently shut down on August 21st, 2014. Youtube Version The CW brought Nick on CW to YouTube on March 1st, 2007. After it's closure, the YouTube version became a non-updated, bare-bones YouTube "ghost channel". It wasn't updated again until January 20th, 2014, with a video by CBS Corperation and Warner Bros. Entertainment launching the online version. It featured the same stuff as the block, however, it still featured Schoolhouse Rock! after 2011. After dropping Nick on CW, local affiliates suggested YouTube as their new way of Nick on CW. The YouTube version is the only known artifact of the original block left. Twitter Version There was also a Twitter account for Nick on CW, created with Twitter's launch and closed on July 31st, 2013. Facebook Version Facebook users saw Nick on CW during 2009, the account deleted in 2012. MySpace Version Nick on CW was on MySpace from 2008 to 2010. Carriage Currently, Nick on CW is carried on all CW affiliates, although some (such as WCCB) carry Nickelodeon Family. Acquisition & Decline by DHX Media & Disney-ABC Television Group Nickelodeon announced that Disney's television division (Disney-ABC Television Group) and Canadian company DHX Media wants to take 20% each of the block (leaving Viacom 60% of the ownership). The sale was made final on February 12th, 2014, leading to the premiere of Cartoon Crossover on the block 2 days later. In August 2014, the two announced they were pulling out of the deal due to what they believed was the block's permanent closure. They decided to pull out of the deal in September 2014, leading to the loss of an hour of broadcast time. G4 merger 5 more hours were added to the block upon the G4 merger with the block; the first 3 hours will show animation from Nickelodeon, while the other four (branded as Nickelodeon Family) will show G4 programming. As a result of the G4 merger with the block, syndication rights to Schoolhouse Rock! expired. April Fools 2007: On The CW's website, Nick on CW said it was Nick on CBS. 2008: Provided a SpongeBob marathon in 4:3 pillarbox. 2009: On The CW's website, the offical Nick on CW part of the page is black-and-white. 2010: The CW started saying it was optional to have a Nick on CW website and blocked the website until the next day. There was no April Fools' prank for 2011. 2012: The CW announced that Life in Hell will be animated, this was just a prank set up by Matt Groening and Nick on CW. 2013: Aired a "Nick Around The World" marathon. Final prank on the TV block. 2014: Temporaily redirected from www.cwtv.com/nick to www.cwtv.com/prank. Final prank on any Nick on CW property. 2015: Not confirmed yet, the 2015 prank will be confirmed March 2015. Programs * SpongeBob SquarePants (2006-2013, 2014-present) * Schoolhouse Rock! (2006-2011, 2014) * Pelswick (2006-2007) * Rocket Power (2008-2013, 2014) * Fairly Oddparents (2006-2013, 2014-present) * Adventure Time (2010-2013, 2014) * Regular Show (Season 1 only, 2010-2011) * iCarly (2007-2011) * Swear To Howdy (2011-2013, 2014) * Random! Cartoons (2008-2009) * Jam Up! Cartoons (2012-2013) * Y-Guy (2011-2013, 2014-present)* * Hey Arnold! (2006-2008, 2014-present) * CatDog (2006-2007, 2014-present) * Doug (2006-2007, 2014-2015) * Cartoon Crossover (2014-present)** * X-Play (2014-present)* * Attack of The Show! (2014-present)* * American Ninja Warrior (2014-present, seasons 1 through 4 only)* * Web Soup (2014-present)* * The Bill Cunningham Show (2014-present)* * Breadwinners (2015-present) A * means the show airs exclusively on Nickelodeon Family. A ** means the show airs on both Nick on CW and Nickelodeon Family. Category:Blocks